Scaring the Children
by TrueCat
Summary: Alec has made plans but Max thinks otherwise. Max/Alec all the way, My ideal Season three would have to include Logans downfall or death!!
1. Part 1

Scaring the Children Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Alec has made plans but Max has other ideas. Spoilers/Timeframe: After "Freak Nation" and assuming they are still in Terminal City. Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: This is my first real attempt at a Max/Alec even though I thought they were meant to be since "Designate This". REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders - it was going to be our season! ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Well I think that's it for now, Mole can I see you in about an hour, we need to go over that supply list and update it"  
  
"Sure Max, see you then"  
  
Just as everyone turned to leave the command centre, alec raced in, late as usual.  
  
"Ok guys, its ready and it's a go for tonight" he yelled  
  
Max frowned. What did he mean a go for tonight, they didn't have any raids planned. She was just about to call out to alec and ask him what the hell he was talking about when she noticed the smiles and excited whispers coming from the remaining transgenics milling around the Terminal city command centre. She quickly shut her mouth, sighed and turned to her office.  
  
Alec was always late for meetings but like clockwork, Alec silently opened the door and snuck behind her making her jump slightly.  
  
"I knew you were there" she quickly added to cover her actions  
  
"Sure you did" he smiled as he moved to the other side of the room to lay himself on the tattered couch that sat against the wall  
  
"Well you were fifteen seconds early"  
  
"You count?"  
  
Max simple responded by giving him a dirty look.  
  
"What did you mean we're a go for tonight, the board doesn't say anything about a raid"  
  
Alec Suddenly found something very interested with the stitching on his shirt.  
  
"Alec" Max warned, raising herself from her chair and moving around to Alec's side of her desk before sitting on it and folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"It's nothing, you wouldn't have heard if you hadn't gone over time with the morning meeting"  
  
Max gave him another dirty look "You count?"  
  
"Yes actually. I figure no matter what I do I'll be late so I make sure I arrive here fifteen seconds after you finish so by then your in your office and wont make a big deal in front of everyone"  
  
Max scoffed and walked over to Alec "Well it's good to know you have a watch, shove over" Max flopped onto couch next to Alec and let out a sigh.  
  
"You know just because I gave you second in command doesn't mean I wont kick your sorry arse" "Sure Max, you would never do that, you enjoy the view to much" he said giving his famous smart arse smirk  
  
Max responded by punching him in the arm  
  
"Ow, that hurt"  
  
Max simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"So back on the topic, what's happening tonight?"  
  
Alec sighed "I figured we all needed a break so I pulled a few strings and set something up"  
  
"Something? And when were you going to run all this by me?"  
  
"Not until tonight, when you turned up to see what the noise was" Alec smirked and almost straight away he knew he shouldn't have  
  
Now Max was starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"Oh great Alec, it's hard enough that there are how many lunatics outside that fence wanting to kill us and all you want to do is party!" Max yelled  
  
"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you before. Everyone is working their arses off for you, they deserve this, you need this, you've been moping around for the last month over Logan and it's dragging everyone down" Alec yelled back  
  
Max was going red in the face before fire flashed in her eyes at the mention of Logan, her anger now changing to deathly quiet.  
  
"You keep him out of this, it."  
  
Max stopped as Mole walked into her office looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I thought we could go through the list now" he said sheepishly  
  
"Didn't we plan to do it in and hour" Max snapped, tapping her foot and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You did but, um, you two were kind of scaring the children"  
  
Max and Alec took a quick glance out the opened door and the anger from their faces fell.  
  
Not one sound came from the next room. Everyone had stopped what they had been doing and were trying to catch the conversation that was taking place.  
  
"Go ahead Mole, I was just leaving" Alec shot Max a glare before walking out the door  
  
Everyone suddenly hurried back to their work, but stopped again when Alec called for their attention.  
  
"Don't worry, tonight's still on. Max was just worried about the security but she hadn't realised that I'd organised all that weeks ago"  
  
Alec made sure that he said it loud enough for Max to hear  
  
As Alec exited to building he heard the glass from Max's office door break as she slammed it closed  
  
He couldn't help grin. 


	2. Part 2

Scaring the Children Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Max is really pissed off at Alec but how long will it stay that way? One for Van Morrison fans! Spoilers/Timeframe: After "Freak Nation" and assuming they are still in Terminal City. Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: This is the last chapter. Yes, yes I know it's short but it's pretty sweet (almost sickly). Big thank you to little Jess, who is the nicest person in the world, to nice as far as I'm concerned. REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME AS ALWAYS! Breeders - it was going to be our season! ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn Alec, no that's to nice, bloody weasel, no wait, that's insulting to weasels. Why the hell did he have to go and undermine me again"  
  
Max stopped pacing momentarily and paused  
  
"Ok, not again, and he's probably right as bloody always arggh"  
  
Max flopped onto the couch in her office. Pulling her hair as she ran her hands through it and then back to hide her face. In the not too far distance she could hear music that pieced the otherwise silent Terminal City. The people outside the fence probably thought it was a new tactic to get rid of them. They didn't have to worry thought, it was just some idiot being, well, an idiot.  
  
"Arggh, this is driving me crazy, I've got to get out of here"  
  
Max stood and started to move towards her desk but hesitated when she saw the tall piles of papers.  
  
"Sorry guys" she said looking at the paperwork "I'm going alone" --------------------  
  
Alec walked the last few metres before stopping suddenly. Sure he had heard voices he glanced through the far window of Max's office. No, she was alone. He watched as she dragged herself to her feet and move towards her desk before stopping and mumbling something to herself.  
  
Alec smiled to himself. He had noticed she had taken up talking to herself or in this case her desk. It had scared him at first and he had originally thought that the workload and stress was getting to her and that she was losing it. Lucky, for both their sakes, he had realised that Max talking to herself was her way of coping. Alec cringed at the thought of what she might of done to him if he had managed to take her to a psychiatrist, probably a repeat of the time when he had refused to back out of a fight.  
  
As Max made her way out of her office, Alec held his place and drew himself closer to the wall. She was about to start down the hall towards Alec when she changed her mind and began walking in the opposite direction. Alec let out a sigh, why had he been holding his breath, he wasn't stalking her, just checking she was alright. He frowned at his actions and at Max.  
  
"Were the hell are you going Max there is nothing down there" he whispered as he followed silently  
  
Max walked through the opened office door at the end of the hall and headed straight for the window. Alec couldn't help worry now, maybe she was sick. Max pulled herself through the window, Alec saw her give a quick glance up before climbing the fire escape to the roof. --------------------- Once reaching the roof Max felt herself relax, the cat in her felt safer knowing she was far from the ground and it brought her comfort. She slowly made her way across the roof before finding the highest point. She quickly jumped up onto the roof of the buildings internal stairwell, before lying down and spreading herself out to take full advantage of the stars.  
  
Max took a few deep breaths and yawned  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Max jumped a foot in the air as Alec landed silently and nearly on top of her. If she had a tail it would have fluffed like a bottlebrush.  
  
"Shit Alec, will you stop doing that. The last thing I need right now is a heart attack"  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you might want some company"  
  
"I'm fine thanks, aren't you meant to be at the party or whatever it is"  
  
"Yes, but I came by to see if you wanted to join us"  
  
"Not in the mood for people"  
  
Alec shrugged his shoulders before following Max's gaze "Stars are good tonight"  
  
"I know Alec. That's why I came up here"  
  
"That's on good thing about to pulse." Max gave him a dirty look. "I heard that before the city lights would block them out. You would have to go to the middle of nowhere to see them"  
  
"On night exercises I would always get in trouble with Zack for looking at them"  
  
"For looking at stars?"  
  
"No. For falling on my face and knocking Ben down with me"  
  
"Oh, get ya now"  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed. Although they had talked about it, Ben was still a touchy subject for both of them. After a few minutes Alec rose to his feet. Alec was about to speak when Max interrupted.  
  
"How did you know I was up here?"  
  
Alec's mind raced, trying to come up with something she would believe "I could smell you" At least it was part truth. Max's smell was intoxicating. Once he got a hint of it, it would stay with him for hours.  
  
To Alec's relief Max accepted his story and made nothing more of it. He quickly continued so she wouldn't think to much about it.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm not in the mood and anyways, by going means you won the argument and that's never gonna happen"  
  
"Fine then, but how about one dance" Alec cringed at the realisation of what he'd just said  
  
"Yeah Alec, sure, whatever, uh huh"  
  
Alec suddenly found he was determined to get her up "What? I'm serious"  
  
"Can hardly hear the music from here, even with our hearing "  
  
Alec pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket and hit speed dial. Max looked at him puzzled. Alec looked her straight back in the eye and put his finger to his lips. Max folded her arms across her chest and waited impatiently, tapping her foot.  
  
"Yeah, hey it's me, no she's not coming said something about me winning an argument"  
  
Max punched him in the arm  
  
"No man, don't worry about it, put it on now and turn it up as far as you can. Yeah thanks"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting you some music, I did organise tonight, remember  
  
"So were is it then"  
  
"Shhh, just wait"  
  
"Alec" Max's voice cautioned "This better not be bad"  
  
"Come here" Alec grabbed her tightly and wrapped his arms around her waist "Of course not, it's me we're talking about"  
  
"Exactly" Max placed her hands on Alec's arms hesitantly, not really sure what to do. As the music started they started to sway slowly, Max tried to figure out what the song was.  
  
Hey where did we go,  
  
Days when the rains came  
  
Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game,  
  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
  
Skipping and a jumping  
  
In the misty morning fog with  
  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
Max laughed as she heard the lyrics, dancing with Alec as if they did it everyday. Max couldn't help laughing when Alec started singing along.  
  
Whatever happened  
  
To Tuesday and so slow  
  
Going down the old mine, with a Transistor radio  
  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
  
Slipping and sliding  
  
All along the water fall, with you  
  
My brown eyed girl,  
  
You my brown eyed girl.  
  
Do you remember when We used to sing,  
  
Max again giggling as Alec started spinning her, still singing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da Just like that Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, la te da  
  
Alec released Max and clutched at his heart like he was dying.  
  
So hard to find my way,  
  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
  
This only sent Max into another bout of laughter  
  
I saw you just the other day,  
  
My how you have grown,  
  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
  
Alec suddenly pulled Max to him and as he held her tightly as he stared into her eyes  
  
Making love in the green grass  
  
Behind the stadium with you  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You my brown eyed girl  
  
Max hit Alec as hard as she could but achieved little because of the look on Alec's face. He was trying to be serious but he was failing miserably.  
  
"In your dreams, pretty boy" was all she could say before Alec made her pay by starting to spin her again  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
As the music faded, Max and Alec slowed their dancing before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God, by chest is so sore from laughing so hard"  
  
"What about me, my arm is hurting from where you hit me"  
  
Max rolled her eyes "Aww, I'm sorry. That's a pretty cool song though"  
  
"I though you would like it, I heard it and thought of you"  
  
They continued to lay on the ground enjoying just having someone else close  
  
"I got to go try to get some work done, but thanks Alec, I needed that"  
  
Max leaned over to peck Alec on the lips but for some reason she didn't pull back. To her surprise Alec responded by deepening the kiss, slowly exploring her lips, her taste and her mouth. Max in return found herself lost in his taste. Slowly they broke the kiss, neither of them breaking eye contact  
  
"I got to go"  
  
"You just said that"  
  
Suddenly they both found themselves unable to talk as they again found themselves pressed together. Alec ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed at his neck, pushing herself against him. Alec slowly lay back as their kisses became deepened and hungry. Alec ran his hands down her before squeezing her around her waist in an effort to pull her closer and close any gap between them. Max ran her hands over his face and through his hair.  
  
It suddenly came to Max what she was doing and she quickly sat up, taking Alec by surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, I got to go"  
  
Max quickly jumped down off the platform and started across the roof. Alec watched her disappear from sight  
  
"Shit, good one Alec you moron. You just blew it"  
  
Alec silently dropped down and headed for the fire escape, He hadn't taken more than two steps when he was shoved backward, impacting hard against the wall behind him.  
  
His curses didn't make it out of his mouth as Max hungrily kissed him. Her kisses were hard and demanding as she ground her hips into him. Alec quickly turned and pushed Max into the wall, driving his tongue into her mouth. Max whimpered as her pushed himself against her. They continued to paw at each other tasting as much flesh as they could before they had to both come up for air. Again they didn't break eye contact. Max swallowed.  
  
"I think I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Please stay Max" Alec whined as he kissed her neck and trapping her against the wall  
  
"No, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise"  
  
Max gave Alec one last kiss before pushing herself away from him and walking back across the roof only turning once to smile at him.  
  
Alec was left standing, back against the wall before sinking down and putting his head in his hands. All he could manage was one word  
  
"Wow" 


End file.
